


Your Love is My Drug

by JustAFangirl29



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternative Universe- Modern Setting, Billy and Max are siblings, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-29 00:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFangirl29/pseuds/JustAFangirl29
Summary: Billy and Max are siblings who decide to run away to escape their abusive father.They have a secret that nobody knows about them; they are together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had posted this story before but I had second guessed myself and deleted it.

A sigh falls from the young redhead's lips as she opens her door and pads down the hallway to Billy's room. She turns the door knob and pushes the door open to see Billy laying down on his bed, facing up at the ceiling with one of his arms protectively wrapped around his ribs and one of his arms over his face. She shuts the door as gently as she can and locks the handle before walking over to the bed and sitting on the edge of it. 

"Billy?" She asks quietly. 

The arm above his face moves and he turns his head to look at her. "Yeah?" 

"What was it this time?" She murmurs, reaching her left hand out to caress his face, careful not to touch the bruise forming on his cheek.

"He thinks you and I are spending entirely too much time together." 

She moves to lay beside him, draping her left leg over his legs. "And, because of that, he hit you?"

The blonde nods, resting his right hand on her leg and wrapping his right arm around her waist. "Yeah he did. But it's worth it, because if I don't take the beatings he'll shift his anger on to you."

"I don't like that you get hurt because of me."

He presses his lips to her forehead. "I know you don't, baby. And, you know damn well if he ever lays a finger on you, I'll kill him."

"Wee could run, you know? We could run away where nobody knows who we are. Where we can have a fresh start. It'd be perfect. Just you and me." She whispers, squeezing his hand. 

"We could. I've actually been thinking about it. Got a shit ton of cash. I've also been talking to a real estate agent from a small town in Indiana, called Hawkins. One call from a pay phone once we leave this hell hole and we've got ourselves a house. Well, it's more of a cabin, but still. The real estate agent's wife is a secretary at the high school and in that same phone call you and I will both be enrolled in school."

"What about jobs?"

"I have a possible job lined up at he auto shop, and I've seen the way you work with cars. You could get a job there as well, maybe not as a mechanic but as a secretary. We'd go to school and then we'd go to work, you'd have a lot of time to get your homework done."

Max nods. "Seems like you've got it all planned out. Tell me, if you hadn't admitted your feelings for me a few months ago, would you have still taken me with you when you left?"

"I wouldn't just leave you, Max. You and I both know the reason he doesn't hit you is because I step up and take the beatings for you."

"They'll report us missing." She murmurs, looking up at him, changing the subject. 

"So they report us missing. I'll be eighteen in two years, they can't do anything about that. And, if they try to take you from me, then I'll tell them that I was planning on moving away and you begged me to take you away from here, away from our abusive father."

Max nods. "Like I said earlier, you've got it all planned out."

___

Billy opens his eyes and glances at the clock on his nightstand before looking down at the beautiful girl in his arms. Her red hair sticks to her forehead, her head is on his shoulder and her left hand is clutching the front of his shirt, as if she's trying to keep him from getting away or being taken away.

He lets out a chuckle and presses his lips to her forehead. "Baby, it's time for you to get up. You need to go back to your room."

Her eyelids flutter open and her blue eyes stare up at him, nuzzling her face into his chest. "But you're so comfy."

Again, he chuckles. But this time, he slowly slides out from under her and sets her on the bed before standing up and stretching. 

Max whines softly at the empty bed and positions herself against his pillows before staring at him. "When?"

Billy turns to look at her. "Whenever you want. I can call him at some point today and tell him to start the paperwork on the house and the paperwork to enroll both of us in school."

"So, in a few days?"

"Or tonight, if you want. We'd have the perfect window, he leaves for his business trip and you know she'll take her sleeping pills before she goes to bed."

She nods and motions for him to come closer with her pointer finger. "I believe you, baby. I also know you'd never purposefully put me in danger." 

He comes over to the bed and crouches down, brushing a piece of her hair behind her ear. "You're right, I'd never put you in danger," He moves his head so that his lips brush her ear. "that's why we're leaving tonight. I know a guy that can get us a new plate for the Camaro. We'll be fine, baby doll."

Max nods and pushes the blanket off of her and rises from the bed, stretching, before sitting back down. "What is the excuse this time?"

"Say you heard what happened last night and you wanted to make sure I was alright, we talked and you ended up falling asleep." He murmurs into her ear. 

She nods and grabs the front of his shirt, pressing their lips together for a few seconds and pulls away when a knock on his bedroom door breaks the silence. 

"Yeah?" Billy calls as he walks over to the door and unlocks the handle, opening it to see his mother and father standing in the hallway.

"We can't find Maxine, do you know where she is?" The older redhead asks.

Billy nods and moves away fro the door, going over to his music collection.

Susan and Neil Hargrove enter the room and look around.

"Max, why are you on Billy's bed? We thought you ran away." 

_Like you'd care if I ran away._ Max thinks as she shrugs. "I heard what happened last night, and came to see if he was okay. We got to talking and I must've fallen asleep."

Susan nods, buying the lie. "Your father and I are going to go on a day date since he has to leave for three business trip. We'll be leaving shortly. Billy, you're in charge of your sister."

Billy nods and turns around, straightening his posture at his mother's pointed stare. "Yes, ma'am. What time will the two of you be home?"

"Your father has to leave at ten o'clock at the latest, so we'll be back by eight."

Billy nods, once again. "Okay."

The parents exit their son's room and their son turns to their daughter, a smile on his face. He motions for her to come closer, and she rises from the bed and does just that. 

"When they leave, I'm going to go into town and get a U-Haul to put our things in. While I'm gone, I want you to pack everything you want to take into boxes. I've already decided that my bed is the bed we're taking. Both of our dressers are going. My weightlifting equipment. My record player, and record collection. And anything else you can think of."

Max nods, resting her head on his shoulder for a few seconds before pulling away and going towards the door. Glancing over her shoulder, she flashes him a smile and mouths a quick _I love you_ before exiting his room and going down the hall into her room. 

She shuts her door and locks the handle before going over to her closet. Pushing her clothes aside, she grabs her duffle bag, that she used for soccer, and sets it on her bed before grabbing three shirts, three pairs of pants, and three pairs of underwear. She puts them in the bag and grabs some of her favorite books, putting them in the bag. Kneeling down at the side of her bed, she pulls out a box and opens the lid; revealing at least six hundred dollars in cash. 

_This should be enough to get us there._ She thinks as she begins putting the money in the bag. 

A knock on the door causes her to jump slightly, toss the box into the closet and put the duffle bag under her bed. 

"Hold on!" She calls as she stands up and makes her way over to the door. Unlocking the handle, she opens it wide enough to stick her head out. "Yes?"

Her mother stands there with a fake smile on her face. "Your father and I are getting ready to leave. Come say goodbye."

"I'm getting dressed," She lies. "I'll be out in a few minutes."

Her mother nods and walks down the hall. Max shuts the door, locks it, leans her back against it and sighs. 

She pushes off of her door and goes to her dresser, grabbing a light pink tank top and a pair of light pink shorts. Stripping from her clothes, she quickly pulls the new outfit on and exits her room. 

____

Max tapes up another box of her clothes and begins to set up another box to clear out her dresser. 

"Is there anything that can be taken out to the U-Haul? Any boxes or furniture?" Billy asks from the doorway and she glances over her shoulder to look at him. 

"Yeah. That box," She points to the box she just taped up. "and the dresser." She tells him as she pulls the last article of clothing out of it. 

Billy nods and grabs the box before exiting the room. "If that's all you're going to take from your room, why don't you go into my room and start packing the rest of my stuff. I've got most of it packed already and I want to put all the boxes in before I put the furniture in."

"Okay. Did you leave some outfits out to put in the duffle bag?" She replies, standing up and stretching. 

"Yeah, they're on my bed." 

Max closes up the box that she was working on and takes it out to the U-Haul before grabbing the duffle bag and putting it over her shoulder. She walks down the hall to Billy's room and grabs the outfits that are laying on the bed. Grabbing them, she puts them in the bag and closes it, zipping it, before setting it on the floor and going over to Billy's closet. She grabs and folds the last pieces of clothes hanging in the closet before putting them in the box and closing it. 

"You know what?" Billy asks as he walks in and grabs the box Max just closed. 

"What?"

"My dresser is big enough for all of our clothes. Plus, I'm pretty sure the cabin has one or two closets. So we don't need your dresser."

The redhead nods, walking over to the duffle bag and picking it up. She puts the strap over her shoulder and follows him out. "Are we almost ready to go?"

"Yeah, baby, we're almost ready to go. Just need to put our bed in the U-Haul, then we're out of here." 

Max opens the passenger door of the Camaro and sets the duffle bag in the back seat. "So you know how I babysat for a few of the moms in the neighborhood last summer?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Billy replies as they head back inside the house and into Billy's room.

"I still have all the money from it. At least six hundred cash." She tells him as she grabs one of the corners of the mattress and shoves it off of the box spring.

"That gives me an idea, but you need to wait until later to find out what it is." He replies, grabbing the corner of the mattress and moving it.

"What's the idea?" 

He chuckles as they get the mattress into the U-Haul and head back inside to grab the box spring. "You'll have to wait and see."

They enter Billy's room and Billy goes to grab the box spring but Max laces their hands together and smashes their lips together. She grabs ahold of his other hand and puts them both on her hips. 

Billy pulls back and rests his forehead on hers. "You know how much I want to. But, uh, we're behind schedule because of your little distraction earlier."

A chuckle escapes Max's lips as she presses them to his once more before pulling out of his arms and going over to the box spring, turning it on its side. "But you loved it and now there's only forty-five minutes before they get home and we're scrambling to get everything loaded and out of here." 

"True, very true."

They grab the box spring and take it out to the U-Haul, loading it.

The blonde turns to his younger sister and motions towards the house. "I'll lock up here. You go check to see if we missed anything we wanted to bring with us."

Max nods, going back into the house. She checks both rooms and finds nothing that they missed. She goes into the kitchen and opens the fridge to grab some drinks. She grabs three water bottles and closes the door before exiting the house to see Billy leaning on the passenger side of the car, a cigarette in between his lips. 

"Good to go." She tells him as she walks over to the passenger side of the car.

He nods and opens the car door for her. "So, about that idea I had?"


	2. 2

Max looks around, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion. "Why are we here? And, more importantly, why was it your idea to come here?"

Billy grabs at least two hundred dollars out of the duffle bag and flicks the butt of his cigarette on to the pavement outside before turning to her, flashing her a smile. "Because, baby, we're getting tattoos."

"But, we're too young to get tattoos."

He climbs out of the car and goes over to the passenger side, opening her door for her. "That may be true. But Andy is the guy who did my skull tattoo, he's good at what he does. Trust me."

Max nods as she climbs out of the car and shuts the door, her hand lacing lacing with his. "You know how I hate needles. Can I hold your hand the whole time?"

"Of course." He leads her across the parking lot and into the empty shop. "I actually have a few ideas for the tattoo. Matching ones."

"When you say matching tattoos, what do you mean?"

"You'll see in a few minutes. And, it's okay for you to say no. As it is still really early in our relationship, but just know that I love you very much. And I figured since we cant legally get married, this is the next best thing." He murmurs, pressing his lips to hers as they reach the front desk.

"Billy, what can I do for you? Looking for some new ink?" A fairly tall young man with dreadlocks steps out from the back room. 

Billy nods and flashes the man a smile. "Yeah, Andy. I am. When I was here last time, when you did the skull, I drew something up. Do you still have the drawing?"

Andy nods, disappearing for a few seconds and coming back with a piece of sketch paper. He sets it down on the counter. "This is it."

Max looks at the sketch paper and gasps. Her name was beautifully drawn in thick cursive letters and so was Billy's. She turns to look at him and cocks her head to the side. "You said you drew these up when you got the skull. We weren't even together then."

The blonde flashes her a smile and nods at Andy who motions for them to follow him, which they do. "Baby, the day after I got the skull I knew that I was going ask you to be mine. I drew these up in hopes that one day we'd get them together."

"I'll get mine done first, get it over with."

Billy nods and lifts her on to the chair, holding her hand tightly. "Are you good?"

She nods and takes a deep breath as Andy puts the gloves on and plugs in the tattoo gun. 

"What colors do you want?"

"Black and red."

Andy nods and goes to retrieve the colors. "And where do you want it?"

She points to the skin over her heart. "Right here."

Billy's eyes widen as he sees where she pointed to. "Max, are you sure?"

The redhead nods and squeezes his hand. "Yes, I'm sure. You're mine, and you own my heart. So, it is fitting that I get your name over my heart, right?"

"Of course my love." He presses his lips to hers as Andy begins the tattoo.

____

Andy turns the tattoo gun off and sets it down on the cart before grabbing a piece of gauze and covering it, just like he had done with Max's. "All done." He says, rising from the stool, turning towards Billy. "Is there anything else I can do for you two?"

"Yeah, actually, can you get me a new plate for the Camaro?" Billy asks as he rises from the chair. 

"Why would you need a new plate for the Camaro?" Andy asks as they all exit the room and go up to the front.

"Max and I, we're running away. And I don't want the car to be traceable back to us. So, what can you do for us?" Billy asks, pulling out the money.

Andy points to the money. "You best put that away. You know I got you, Billy. The tats? Think of them as a going away present. The new plate, and the two burner phones I'm giving you, also a going away present."

Billy nods and puts the money away. "Thanks man."

Andy nods and goes into the back room, coming back out a few minutes later with the plate a burner phones. "Here's the plate and the phones."

Billy takes the three items in his left hand and laces his right one with Max's left one, beginning to walk out. "Thanks man, I really appreciate it."

"Are we putting the plate on now?" Max asks as they exit the shop and head to the car.

"Yeah. Then we'll go get food from a fast food place." 

"Can we please go to McDonald's? I really want a McChicken, a McFlurry with Oreos and a McCafe Chocolate shake." She asks as she climbs into the car, her tone hopefully.

"We can get whatever your little heart desires." He says as he sets the phones on his seat and pops the trunk, grabbing a wrench.

Crouching down in front of the car, he begins to unscrew the bolts that holds the old license plate to the car. He pulls the old plate off and puts the new one on before standing to his full height and and making his way over to the driver side. He sets the phones in her lap and climbs into the car, beginning to drive.

"Did you like my idea, baby?" He asks softly as he laces their hands together.

"I loved it."

"Good, I'm glad. Now, on to food. You said you wanted to go to McDonald's?"

Max nods. "Yeah, but if you want to go somewhere else we can."

He squeezes her hand. "Baby, didn't I just say that we can get whatever your little heart desires?"

Max nods. 

"Then if McDonald's is what you want, then we'll get McDonald's. But we are not going in. We'll go through the drive through."

"Well, I already told you what I want."

_____

Billy yawns as he pulls into the parking lot of a hotel. He cuts the engine and unbuckles his seatbelt, turning his head to look at the sleeping redhead in the passenger seat. 

He tucks a piece of her hair behind her ear and smiles when she nuzzles her face into his palm. "Baby, I decided to get a hotel for the night. Do you want to come with me while I get the room? Or do you want to wait in the car?" 

Max's eyes open and she looks up at him, unbuckling her seatbelt. "I'll go with you."

Billy nods and opens his door, climbs out, closes it and goes around to open her door. He shuts the door once she climbs out before locking the doors. Lacing their hands together, the blonde walks towards the hotel doors and opens them, letting Max go in first.

He pulls out one of the hundred dollar bills and rings the small bell that sits on the desk; flashing a smile at the young receptionist. "My girlfriend and I would like a room for the night, please." He says, sliding the money across the desk. 

She reaches behind her and grabs a key. "Room 220."

Billy nods and takes the key, murmuring a _Thank You_ to the woman and leading Max to the elevator. 

"Can we shower together? When we get up to the room? I feel so gross and dirty." She murmurs, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Well I mean it is kinda illegal to be in a relationship with your older brother, so I can see what you mean by that." He jokes.

"You know what I mean, shitbird."

"I know, I was just joking. And yes, when we get up to the room, we'll shower together." He says as the elevator comes to a stop. 

The doors opens up and the two of them exit the elevator before they walk to their room for the night. Billy opens the door and picks Max up, bridal style, carrying her over the threshold. 

A giggle escapes her lips as she hooks her arms around his neck. "Is this really necessary?" 

Billy kicks the door shut with his food, locks the handle and slides the chain over the door before setting the key down on the table. "Yes, it is really necessary. Think of it as the honeymoon we will never get to have."

A smile spreads across her face and she shakes her head slightly. "You're a dork. But you're my dork."

He walks over to the bed and sets her down on the end of it. "You stay here. I'm going to see if the tub is big enough for both of us to have a bath or if we need to take a shower."

She nods and slides her shoes off as she watches him walk out of the room and into the bathroom. She looks around the room and tilts her head to the side. "Babe? Did you leave the duffle bag in the car?" She calls. 

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because I want to be able to change in the morning before we leave but it's in the car." 

The blonde leans against the doorframe of the bathroom and stares at his girlfriend. "I'll get it in the morning. But, right now, I think there is a shower calling both of our names."


End file.
